palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarâjh
The people of Drôhznia worship Anarâjh, the Golden Serpent and his prophet Sâlikhín. Anarâjh was originally a part of a larger pantheon of gods but revealed himself to Sâlikhín as the one true god. He told Sâlikhín that a great darkness was coming and that Sâlikhín needed to unite the people of the world under his worship to defeat it. The prophet created a vast empire and now the worship of Anarâjh is the widest spread religion in the world. The Anarâjhi faith teaches humility and solidarity, claiming that only way to salvation is through service to a greater good. The faith teaches that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and it is the responsibility of every citizen to improve their community. The faith also teaches its follower to be humble, if a man surrounds himself in gold and opulence then he is not righteous. The Clergy of Anarâjh The faith is led by the Anarâjha, who is seen as God’s representative. Most of the Anarâjha have been elves, after Bhalíta, the first Anarâjha and wife of Sâlikhín. The faith is protected by the Anarâjhae, the warriors of the faith. Most Anarâjhae are orphans who are taken in by the faith. Those orphans that cannot be warriors, will become brothers or sisters of the temple. The brothers, or Ahlda, dedicate themselves to god and serve in temples throughout the empire, performing services for their communities such as counselling their followers and conducting funerals. The Ahlda are treated with respect by all citizens of the Empire, to attack or kill an Ahlda is an extremely serious offense. The sisters, or Mithrir, also serve Anarâjh by conducting wedding ceremonies, caring for the sick and injured, delivering babies and tending to the mothers. No man is permitted to gaze upon a Mithrir as a sign of respect, they also may not speak to them without their permission. Prayers & Beliefs The people of Drôhznia worship Anarâjh through pray and ritual. People will keep a small shrine somewhere in their house where they recite their prayers and light incense at the beginning and end of each day. In the morning, they will thank Anarâjh for bringing the light of the sun and defeating the evil darkness. At night, they will offer the strength of their spirit to help Anarâjh defeat the darkness and bring the light again the next day. Anarâjhi temples also conduct services at dawn and dusk to lead people in these prayers. The Drôhznians believe that if they live their lives in service to Anarâjh, their souls will join with him upon their deaths, elevating their souls to god himself and freeing them from the pain and strife of the world. The souls of those who do not live their lives in dedication to Anarâjh are said to be swallowed up by evil darkness that dwells beyond the veil of our world, ready to strike and destroy all life. Faith is very important within Drôhznia, as it is the guiding force that holds the Empire together. There are many different cultures that make up the Drôhznian Empire, but the faith is something they all share. The Divine Virtues of Anarâjh # Solidarity # Humility # Charity # Wisdom # Strength # Compassion Category:Gods Category:Drôhznia